Assassination Akari
by DragonGlass
Summary: 9 years after the end of season two. Akari/Kaede's tentacles regrow during a fight with her fiance, and she unsurprisingly kills him. She calls Nagisa for help, and he is shoked with what he finds. Not to mention a secret organization has it in for the former members of E Class. This ought to be fun. Dark fic. Hopfully also funny. NagisaxAkira/Kaede and some OkudaxKarma on the side


**I do not own the rights to Assassination Classroom or any of the characters.**

…

It was a pretty average night as Akari was walking home. Her fiancé Hiro was out with the car, so she had to walk home from the part she just landed. She was stoked! She'd be playing a Japanese adaptation of Romeo and Juliet, as Juliet of course. She looked up at the moon. And Stopped. _That's odd._ She thought to herself. It almost looked like it was returning to the crescent shape, as opposed to the collapsing it had been doing for the past 10 years. Probably just her imagination.

The moon brought a smile to her face. Reminded her of the time she spent in class 3E. She looked at her black hair… remembering a time when it was green and in pig tails. That was the best year of her life. Sure, she spent most of it with tentacles writhing in her neck, causing massive pain, and she directed all of her hate towards an octopus, but that octopus turned out to be the most kind, forgiving, and all around best teacher ever. She failed to warm up to him until after he revealed that, he did not, in fact, kill her sister. Aside from Koro-sensei being the best teacher, she also met amazing friends, Okuda, Karma(ish), Ritsu(who may or may not still help her land parts), and… Nagisa…

She still loved him. After all this time. He was a teacher with the highest aspirations… she would only get in the way… She still talked to him, but they couldn't be together.

That's why she found Hiro, a distraction. He looked kind of like him… feminine… but he was still far more masculine than Nagisa, most men were. He worked odd jobs… enough to make a living… not like he needed much money with what she was bringing in. He was nice… sort of. He acted friendly but got angry drunk. But he only drank when his jobs went bad… which wasn't often. He seemed to care for her… but ultimately saw her as his property. But she was okay with that. She only needed to use him to forget Nagisa. It not like she thought about his blue hair when the kissed… his girlish figure when they kissed… no… she only thought of Hiro and his black hair and averageness.

She finally reached the door to their house. Nothing special… fairly average considering she is a movie star. It seemed as if her husband beat her to the house. She'd have to sneak into the house to not wake him, not that it would be a problem. She unlocked the door and stepped in.

Unexpectedly she was pulled into a clumsy but firm embrace. The door slammed behind her. Her husband slammed their mouths together, tongues circling with passion (his anyway). She could taste the alcohol on his tongue. She'd have to be careful tonight. She pulled away from him a little. "Why don't we take this to the bedroom?" she asked. She needed a distraction from her thoughts, and needed to keep him happy.

"hanks," he mumbled. "ad a bad daye at werk."

The reached their bed with clothes trailing from the entry way. He was kissing her everywhere. She was kissing him everywhere. Perfect distraction.

She never actually came when they had sex… but she acted it to perfection. Not that she still didn't enjoy this, she just would have to finish in the bathroom.

Before long both of their pants were off. He entered her. He wasn't too big. She didn't care. She certainly wasn't thinking of Nagisa this time. She wasn't pretending that he was the one pounding her missionary. She wasn't imagining his eyes looking at here like he did his targets. That didn't turn her on at all. She wasn't imagining his arms feeling her everywhere. She didn't imagine him taking the extra care her fiancé never took for her breasts (if you could call them that, she is still flat as ever). And she certainly wasn't building to a climax at these thoughts. And there was no way in hell that she yelled Nagisa's name as she went over the edge with her husband for the first time.

But she did.

What happened next was in a blur. He pinned her down and slapped her across the face. She was practically paralyzed by shock, and the fact she was still riding the way down from her climax.

"Who the fuck is Nagisa?" he screamed. "You cheating on me bitch?"

"n. n. n. no…" her training as an assassin was failing her, she couldn't move.

"Don't lie to me! I'll kill you!"

He started raining punch after punch down on her face, and her body. She was ashamed, she was stupid, and should be able to stop him but she was paralyzed somehow. Why did she ever date him? Why did she say yes when he proposed? Why is she in this mess?

 _ **She hates him.**_

She feels her body giving out on her. He is actually going to kill her. The son of a bitch.

 _ **She wants to kill him.**_

A strange feeling crawls up the back of her neck… _is this dying… no… It familiar… it… it can't be…_

Before she has time to ponder it further, two black tentacles erupt from her fiancé's back, spraying blood everywhere. They continue slashing him to pieces.

 _ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

 __She begins to feel hot, then they tentacles start on fire, burning the pieces to a crisp. She is standing on the bed know a crooked smile on her face and an unhinged laugh escaping her lips.

 _ **KILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILL!**_

 __Akari continues to thrash at his corpse even though he's been dead for a while… she slows down… seeing what she did. She doesn't care that he's dead. She's overjoyed about that.

But she sees that their room is charred black, what isn't black is red with whatever is left of Hiro. She sees the fragments of the mirror, her eyes red and red lines on her face. She stops herself… the tentacles return into her neck and she falls down to the bed. Silent. She notices a major difference between this time and when she had them before. She doesn't feel weak. She feels… Alive. There is something more jarring than the lack of them sapping her strength.

There is no pain.

The felt a part of her as her own arms. She brought one back out to look at. It was sleek and black. Much like before. They seemed to thrive in her anger, but she could still use them even though she was calm now.

Very different indeed.

A dam broke. She realized the gravity of what she did. She killed a man, a bad man, but she still killed him in cold blood, and loved it. Her calm demeanor turned into ravaging sobs.

She cried until the sun rose. She had to do something. She walked into the kitchen, picked up her cell from the purse she dropped the night before and called the only person she could think of.

"Kayano? I'm on my way to work, can you call another time?"

"Nagisa… I killed someone, I need your help…"

…

 **Fun, my first "Smut". Hope you enjoyed it. Should I call her Akari or Kayano? I watch dubbed, sorry, so you'll get those names. Should I continue at all? I rely on your feedback.**


End file.
